Dear YOU
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Nunca me di cuenta que para lograr tanta grandeza debia abandonar todo cuanto conocia. El reconocimiento obtenido no puede ser comparado con el dolor de la perdida. Al final vuelvo a encontrarme solo.


Bueno, aqui les traigo otro fanfic de Kiku, sipas, es que amo a Kiku hohohoho Inspirado en el video 【腐向けＡＰＨ】ギル菊.と.朝菊.で.Y.O.U【手.描.き】【流・血・注・意】 sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo~~ Recomiendo que lo lean escuchando la cancion Dear You (Thanks) de Higurashi no naku koro ni, las palabras en cursiva son como reflexiones de Japon.

* * *

Dear Y.O.U

_El camino hacia la grandeza debe recorrerse en solitario._

_Las vacilaciones no estan permitidas._

_Debes abandonarlo todo, si realmente deseas llegar a tu objetivo._

* * *

Año 413

El mas viejo de los asiaticos caminaba por un bosque de bamboo, curioso a todo cuanto veia en aquella tierra desconocida. Cuando en medio de un claro encontro a un pequeño niño que miraba a la nada, silencioso, con una extraña aura misteriosa rodeandole.

-Nihao- saludo el mayor con sus ojos marrones brillando con intensidad -Soy China ¿quien eres pequeño?- unos ojos oscuros se posaron en el, carentes de emociones.

-Japon- respondio con seriedad, indiferente. El chino sonrio y abrazo al pequeño, gesto que incomodo a la nacion, pero no replico.

-Eres adorable, de ahora en adelante sera mi hermano menor-

* * *

_Los recuerdos que debian atesorarse,_

_la compañia que debia añorarse,_

_los sentimientos que debian protegerse recelosamente._

_Se olvidan con facilidad._

* * *

Año 602

El pelinegro se encontraba sentado en la sala de una de las mas viejas naciones, practicando su caligrafia. Se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Wang Yao, el cual sostenia la mano de tres pequeños niños.

-Ellos son Taiiwan, Hong Kong y Corea del Sur, a partir de ahora viviran con nosotros- el pelinegro noto que los pequeños estaban algo asustados y les sonrio para que sintieran confianza. El mas impaciente de los tres sonrio ampliamente y corrio a subirse a la espalda del nihones -Yong Soo, no molestes a Kiku- dijo Yao llamandolos por sus nombres humanos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_Aquellos calidos abrazos,_

_Aquellas dulces sonrisas,_

_Aquellos ojos llenos de curiosidad, admiracion y cariño,_

_se desvanecieron lentamente,_

_como el agua que se evapora por los rayos del sol._

* * *

Año 1603

-¡Traidor!- grito el coreano con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sosteniendo temblorosamente la espada, protegiendo inutilmente a la taiwanesa que tenia en brazos a un inconciente Yao bañado en sangre y a un herido hongkones incapaz de continuar la batalla.

El pelinegro escondia su mirada bajo una cortina de cabello, su rostro era la viva imagen de la frialdad, sostenia su espada con firmeza, mientras la levantaba elegantemente hacia donde se encontraba la anciana nacion.

-Desde ahora Japon es una nacion unificada, de ahora en adelante sera libre- musito dandose la vuelta y alejandose sin mirar atras.

* * *

_Un camino oscuro hacia la grandeza,_

_donde lo unico que puede ayudarte a salir adelante es tu sed de poder,_

_pero por mas que desees nunca podras estar solo,_

_pues quieras o no necesitas de los demas._

* * *

Año 1902

-Kanvaii- chocaron las copas en lo alto, para despues dar un sorvo al liquido que estas contenian.

-Esto nos traera muchos beneficios Japon- musito el rubio de ojos esmeralda.

-Tratados, beneficios, beneficios, tratados, es de lo unico que hablas cejon- dijo el peliplata con una sonrisa engreida para hacer enojar al ingles. Kiku no pudo evitar reir por lo bajo, cubriendo su boca con la manga de su kimono.

-¿Asi que tu tambien lo apoyas, Japon?- el pelinegro abrio la boca para responder pero se vio interrumpido por el prusiano.

-Claro que me apoya, despues de todo nadie puede resistirse a los encantos del awesome de ore-sama- el japones volvio a reir.

-Es cierto que Prusia-san es sorprendente, admiro su gran poder de liderazgo y su ordenado ejercito, pero Inglaterra-san tambien es igual de sorprendente- ambas naciones se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada ante el cumplido, Kiku volvio a reir por lo bajo.

-Pero es obvio que yo soy mejor que el cejotas- finalizo Gilbert con una sonrisa triunfante, el britanico se enojo e inicio a jalar la mejilla del peliplata.

-Yo soy mucho mejor que tu señorito asombroso, dile Japon, que yo soy mejor-

* * *

_Vas por la vida conociendo gente, sonries, te encariñas pero jamas ves el momento de la despedida._

_Algo que se diviza lejano, algo que en ocasiones deseas que nunca pase._

_Pero es inevitable, aquel momento, siempre llega._

* * *

Año 1923.

-Lo siento- dijo el ingles con la mirada baja, los ojos del pelinegro se llenaron de lagrimas y dio un paso vacilante hacia el ingles, pero una mano en su pecho le detuvo. El peliplata se coloco frente al japones, protegiendolo y contemplando con frialdad al rubio.

-Vete- dijo con seguridad y rencor en la voz -Vete antes de que yo mismo te destruya- grito lleno de ira, el ingles se dio la vuelta, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada lastimera y llena de culpa al japones.

Kiku cayo de rodillas al piso, sollozando, cubriendo su rostro torpemente. Dos brazos calidos le rodearon, acercandolo a su pecho. Kiku correspondio el abrazo, llorando el pecho del peliplata, el otro mordio su labio, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el oscuro cabello del japones.

-Tranquilo Kiku, yo estoy a tu lado- susurro con ternura, intentando contener el llanto que el otro le habia contagiado.

* * *

_La hambruna, la pobreza, la inmadurez, la guerra, la destruccion._

_Separa inevitablemente lo que alguna vez estuvo unido._

* * *

Año 1941

-Usala desde ahora- dijo el peliplata con una sonrisa, colocando aquella cruz de metal en el cuello del japones -Siempre me ha protegido, ahora tu la necesitas- el pelinegro toco la cruz con cuidado, como si se tratara de una fragil flor que en cualquier momento se romperia y no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Pero... Prusia-san la necesita mas que yo, usted debe tenerla- el ojicarmin rio y revolvio los cabellos del japones.

-El awesome de mi no necesita nada de eso, es obvio que saldremos victoriosos en esta guerra, le partiremos el culo a esos odiosos britanicos y sus aliados- la sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro desaparecio y bajo la mirada, Gilbert se dio cuenta de la reaccion y le abrazo por la espalda con fuerza. -Te lo dije ¿cierto? Que estaria a tu lado y me quedare aqui, no importa lo que pase, prometo que siempre estare a tu lado- en los labios de Kiku volvio a dibujarse una sonrisa, mientras aferraba aquella cruz de metal.

* * *

_El dolor de perder a alguien cercano a ti,_

_alguien quien prometio siempre estaria a tu lado,_

_un dolor incapaz siquiera de describir._

_Un dolor desgarrador, insoportable, agonizante._

* * *

Año 1943

-Vete- susurro el peliplata respirando con dificultad, un dolor indescriptible se extendia por todo su cuerpo, su sangre manchaba el impecable traje blanco del japones que lloraba abrazandole. -El ejercito rojo esta por llegar, vete antes de que te encuentren- levanto la mano e intento limpiar las lagrimas del japones, mezclando aquel liquido cristalino con el rojo de su sangre, sonrio, mientras un hilo de sangre resbalaba por su barbilla.

-No me ire, no te dejare solo- espeto el japones con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos. El prusiano rio de manera jovial, bajando la mano hasta el pecho del japones, donde se encontraba la cruz que le habia dado y ahora portaba.

-No la pierdas por nada del mundo- susurro mientras sonreia con dulzura. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y su mano cayo al piso sin poder sostenerla con su propia fuerza.

-Gilbert, gilbert- lo agito el pelinegro, esperando que reaccionara, dos brazos lo tomaron y alejaron del cuerpo del prusiano, era Ludwig.

-Debemos irnos Japon, Gilbert estara bien, debemos irnos antes de que lleguen los rusos- decia el aleman mientras jalaba a Kiku, este aunque intentara oponerse no era tan fuerte como aquella nacion.

-Gilbert- susurro entre sollozos.

* * *

_Te asaltan las dudas._

_Reina la confusion._

_No distingues entre el ayer y el mañana._

_Olvidas la importancia de la vida y lo unico que deseas ahora,_

_es ver el filo de tu espada atravezar el corazon de tu enemigo._

_Sin importar las consecuencias._

* * *

Año 1945

-Rindete Japon, estas en un callejon sin salida- hablo el rubio de gafas, viendo con frialdad al japones herido que respiraba con dificultad y apenas podia mantenerse en pie utilizando su espada como baston.

-Mi honor me impide verme sometido por alguien como usted- musito el oriental, poniendose de pie completamente y blandiendo la espada -Asi tenga que morir, no vere a mi nacion a sus pies- el rubio sonrio con amargura, mientras apuntaba el cañon de la pistola a la frente del japones.

-Te di la oportunidad Japon, ya no hay vuelta atras-

* * *

_Un grito desgarrador llena el aire_

_Un fuego intolerable abraza tu piel_

_Un sentimiento de impotencia reina tu mente_

_Y despues de eso, la nada, un silencio total._

_La muerte danzando en la tumba de la gran nacion._

_El fin de todo._

* * *

Año 1945

El rubio lo miraba dolido. Las consecuencias de esa debastadora guerra. El pelinegro estaba recostado en una cama blanca, con todo el cuerpo vendados causa de las innumerables quemaduras provocadas por aquella arma letal la cual nunca debio haber sido utilizada, aquella bomba atomica que mato a millones de inocentes he hizo caer a aquella legendaria potencia. Sus ojos esmeralda se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras tomaba la mano del chico que parecia nunca mas querer despertar. En ese momento noto un papel que el oriental aferraba con recelo, apesar de estar sumido en la inconcienca. Con cuidado lo arrebato de su mano y al mirarlo nuevas lagrimas inundaron sus mejillas. Era una fotografia, de aquellos tiempos en el que los tres solian estar juntos.

-Alfred...- llamo al estadounidense que desde el momento de la bomba tambien habia estado pendiente del japones -Llama a Rusia, dile que le entregue esto a Prusia- musito en un hilo de voz, entregandole la fotografia al rubio que enseguida salio de la habitacion.

Año 1947

Se encontraba en una habitacion oscura, helada, vacia. Al igual que el. Su cuerpo aun seguia adolorido a causa de las incontables batallas vividas, su frente estaba vendada a causa de una herida que pudo haberle matado. La puerta se abrio y un joven alto de cabellos rubios cenizos se acerco, arrodillandose frente a el con una tierna y enfermiza sonrisa en el rostro. Los ojos carmin los cuales solian mostrar odio ahora no mostraban nada, estaban vacios. El rubio levanto la fotografia poniendola frente a el. En los ojos del peliplata se mostro un extraño brillo de nostalgia, dolor y en cierta manera alegria, le arrebato la fotografia al ruso y la abrazo, mientras las lagrimas fluian sin medida de sus ojos. El ruso se puso de pie y le dejo solo.

Dos ojos negros se abrieron con tranquilidad, el dolor hace tiempo habia desaparecido, pero aquella nacion aun no se recuperaba por completo. Se sorprendio al ver a un rubio recostado en la orilla de su cama, profundamente dormido, no pudo evitar sonreir con ternura, mientras que con la mano acariciaba el rebelde cabello del anglosajon. Este desperto, levantando la mirada aun adormilado, pero sus ojos se abrieron expresivamente al ver la sonrisa del japones y enseguida en un abrazo apreso al pelinegro.

* * *

_Los errores que cometemos nos ayudan a crecer._

_Las caidas nos sirven para aprender a levantarnos._

_Pero quizas el mayor error que puedas cometer es creer que puedes hacer cualquier cosa solo._

_Pues asi seas la persona mas fuerte o inteligente del mundo._

_Sin el calor de la sonrisa de alguien apoyandote._

_Jamas podras sentir la verdadera fortaleza._

* * *

Año 1949

Los hermanos asiaticos se encontraban impacientes. El rostro del mas anciano, aquella nacion tradicional llamada China, se encontra abatido, debil, despues de la guerra, la taiwanesa se aferraba de su brazo, como siempre habia hecho desde que era pequeña. El coreano daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitacion mientras mordia sus uñas, acompañado de los sollozos de cierto italiano. El aleman golpeaba con sus dedos impaciente la mesa de estar, mientras que el hongkones, apesar de mostrarse serio, estaba aun mas nervioso que los asiaticos juntos.

La puerta se abrio y por ella entro un ingles tomando de la mano a cierto pelinegro que caminaba ayudado por muletas. Al verlo el chino se puso de pie y corrio a abrazarlo, al igual que sus hermanos, los cuales creia lo odiaban con locura, pero todos habian estado preocupados por su estado. El pelinegro sonrio, apesar de que las lagrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas.

Las paredes que lo tenian preso cayeron y pudo ser libre una vez mas, salio de entre los escombros, para encontrar un caluroso recibimiento de una hungara y un austriaco, no pudo evitar sonreir y en aquellos ojos rojizos podia notarse vida una vez mas. Pero al levantar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos ojos oscuros que siempre le fascinaba contemplar. El chico sonreia, en sus manos cubiertas por vendajes sostenia aquellas cruz de metal que habia mantenido consigo desde el momento en que el otro se la dio. El peliplata corrio hacia el chico, ignorando el detalle de la cruz y apresandolo entre sus brazos, mientras sollozaba. El pelinegro correspondio el abrazo con una sonrisa, necesitado de aquel calor.

-Gracias- susurro, para despues dejarse llevar por el llanto.

* * *

Kolkolkolkol bueno aqui termina la historia, hahaha quien diria que me la escribi en una tarde, si, desde hace tiempo que vi el video y queria escribir la historia, pero es que no habia tenido la suficiente inspiracion como para iniciarlo, pero hoy en clase me dio un ataque de inspiracion y la loca de mi se puso escribir, la parte mas dificil es pasarlo a la computadora -w- pero en fin. Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero haya quedado claro, desde hace tiempo tengo la obsecion del Prupan (asi se dice? xD) haha no se, desde ese video que vi, y un fic que lei por aqui, sigo diciendo el uke es al que se la meten, asi que Nipon se ukeo a prusia hahaha bueno bueno, espero les haya gustado, aunque lo deje todo mocho xD hahaha pero bueno, me despido. Los años no me los invente xD estube buscando informacion, si que si. Solo que ya al ultimito si me la invente porque la urss se anexo a mi prusia despues de la bomba, en el 47, pero asi no me servia asi que por eso la cambio y pero si mas lo recuerdo en el 49 fue cuando volvio a ser de alemania, pero para ese entonces ya no existia TwT

Se despide, PartyPoison Kikuppy, hasta el proximo one-shot~~


End file.
